Anthem of the angels
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been together since high school,  fifteen years after they graduate, Rose gets sick and Dimitri stays with her until the moment she dies  all human, and same age  33  .


**Heyz peoples lol**

**Well I really should stop listening to music lately cause well I got another**

**short story based on a song. Well the song is called **

**Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin**

**Oh my gawd they're amazing :D Anyways hop you like the story and tell me what you think of it. This story is told by a grand daughter of Dimitri and Rose named Crystal.**

**Plot line: Rose and Dimitri have been together since high school,**

**fifteen years after they graduate, Rose gets sick and Dimitri stays with her until the moment she dies (all human, and same age (33)).**

**Anthem of the Angel (Crystal)**

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead  
Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

Rose and Dimitri have been together since high school. Lissa was her best friend, and when Lissa and Christian died in a car accident Dimitri swore on his dying grave he would take care of Rose no matter what, and he would die if she was to die. Ironic that she's about to die five years after her friend's death? No, she's had it for a while. Cancer that is, the cancer spread-ed throughout her body, she only has a few more days left to live. Her brown hair fell out due to the chemotherapy, and her skin is a bit off. Laying down she thought of the life in the academy that they were in, an academy for prepping the children for university. When Lissa was popular there, and so was her friends – Mason, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and Eddie – everything was different. They were royalty to the school, every chance they got they helped the school out, now she won't be able to leaving everything to her child, Annabelle and her husband.

She glanced to her right to see a man in his early thirties with chin length hair, and a beard; he was well fit, handsome, and he was all hers... or was. His eyes were closed, must be dreaming how everything should have gone with his life.

Rose spoke his name silently. "Dimitri, wake up..." she coughed.

His eyes opened, she looked into his brown eyes. "Roza, you're awake." he spoke with his Russian accent.

She had always loved it when he called her Roza, it made her feel specail, unique, and all the above.

She nodded. She patted the space beside her on her hospital bed. She wants him to hold her. Tell her he loves her. He gladly got off the uncomfortable chair and laid beside her.

"I have loved you since the day I met you, I have loved you throughout the whole scandles you caused, I have loved you forever and always, and I always will." he said with tears streaming down his face.

She hasn't seen him this down since Christian died. He bottled up those emotions – sadness, anger, grief, and all the non-positive emotions. Christian was his best friend, and Rose's little brother. Rose had blamed herself for his death, if she hadn't gotten into a fight, he'd still be alive with Lissa. She regrets that she had kicked him out, and about the fight. She was to protect him by all costs, and she forgot all about it, and ignored the promise she had made with her parents.

"I love you, Dimitri..." she spoke.

He smiled, the smile made her heart melt. She forgot everythingthat has happened when his smile appeared. He placed a kiss upon her cheek. She kissed back with everything she had, even if her body was weak. She pulled back. A light appeared in front of her eye lids.

Her spirit came out of her body shortly after. She took a glimpse of Dimitri, he was crying his eyes out, repeating 'Roza' over and over again. Up ahead was a paradise with Christian and Lissa standing on the other end, but she didn't want to leave Dimitri behind.

Dimitri took a sharp object to his wrist and muttered something in Russian.

"Если Вы идете тогда я тоже. Я не буду жить в мире без Вас. Это не будет нашим последним до свидания." he said clearly before he bled out.

His spirit came out of his body, and smiled.

"You left Annabelle behind." she said before slapping him lightly.

"If you go then so will I. I won't live in a world without you. This won't be our last good-bye." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and hugged him. Their hands were in the other. They walked into the light. And that was the end of their story. A story about betrayal, hurt, and romance. They live in heaven as they watch their child's life progress as they see how their little girl became a superstar, and had children of her own. Then she grew up to be a hundred ten before passing away, then met her parents for the first time in years.

The End

"Momma, why did that man kill himself?" my daughter Sophie (age 7, blond, blue eyes, and wore a pink night gown) asked.

I smiled. "Because he wanted to be with his wife, he couldn't live without the woman he had loved."

"Momma, that's silly, he could have lived a little longer." she said.

"Go to sleep baby girl," I said before getting up.

I bent over and kissed her forehead. "I love you buttercup."

"Love you mommy." she said before closing her eyes.


End file.
